I'm Coming For You
by rlb190
Summary: Robins' computer was hacked. It was a message, and a warning. Too bad, it wasn't warning enough. Refusal is not an option. You can run, but they'll find you. They always do. You will never escape. W-E-L-C-O-M-E. T-O. E-N-D-P-O-I-N-T.
1. Chapter 1

**G **_01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00001101 0000101001111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00001101 00001010_

**O** _01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00001101 00001010_

**I** _01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00001101 00001010_

**N **_01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00001101 00001010_

**G **_01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00001101 00001010_

**(Code/ re-write-)**

**D ** _01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00001101 00001010 _

**O** _01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00001101 00001010_

**W** 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00001101 00001010

**N **_01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00001101 00001010_

_ var f = function (x) {return x + 1}; _

_/ assign a new definition to f:_

_f = new Function('x', 'return x + 2');_

_** Hello. I'm supposing you're wondering what I'm doing here.**_

_/re-write-/: xzy /reach bottom/_

** You don't need to know who I am. I know who you are. **

_Codename: R-O-B-I-N._

_**I need a new person. Someone stronger. Better. Whose will is stronger.**_

_Inhance re-write code 0642_

_Anti-virus software break( ing. Code: Bat32132_

**Watch your back Grayson. I'm coming for you.**

_Full Takeover complete._

_ZZZZ$Z$$$ZZ$$$$$77$777777777777777777777I77II7I?III?IIII?+++?++++++=++++++++++++++++++=++======+======+++++_

_ZZZZZZZZ$$ZZ$77777777777III777777I7777IIIIIIIII?IIIIII?++++?++++++++++++?++++++++++========+===~+=+++++_

_ZZZZZZ$$$$$$77777$$77I77777777III77IIIIII7IIIII?II?I7$ZZZ$$7I?++?+++++++++++++++++++++++==+=============++++_

_$ZZ77$7$$$$$777777777777I7777IIII77I777III?III?IDNNMNNNNNDDDNN NDDO7?+++++=++=++++++++=++++====+========~~===++++_

_ZZ$$$7777$$$$$777777777777IIIIIIII7IIIIIIIIII?I?+IZNND8NNNMMMMNNNDDDNND8?+?+?++++++++++++++==+=+===++=======~~~====+++_

_$$$$$$$$Z$$$$7777777777I7I?II?IIIIII?III?$DMNN8O8NNNNNNNNMMMMND8DNMD$+++?++==++++++++=======~===========~~======+_

_$$$$Z$$$$$$$7777I777IIIIII?IIIIIIIII?+?ZNND8DDZZDDDDDDDNNN_

_NNNMMMMNNNNNZ?++=====+++++++=====~~==~===~==~=~=~======_

_$$$7$$$7$777III777IIIIIIIIIII?III?III?++?$MNNDDD8$O88DDDNMNNNNNNMMMMMMDNMMN7+=====+++++==========~~~~~~~~~~=~======+_

_77777777777777IIIII7IIIII?II?++++$DN8Z7?+++=++?I$ODNNNMMMMMNNNNNMMM+=+===~==========~==~~~~~~~~~~~~=~======_

_$$77777777777I77IIIIIIII?II?III?++++I8N$I?+======++?I$O8DDNNNMMNNNMNMNMZ+=+==~===~~====~==~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~=====_

_I'M COMING FOR YOU _


	2. Chapter 2

Robin stared at the screen. Someone_ hacked_ him. That had never happened before. He took the computer and tried to type a few things. The screen went black, and with blood red, dripping lettering, it slowly scrawled on the screen, "Welcome to Endpoint", followed by a blood red pentacle. "Gah!" he yelped and dropped it shock.

"Robin?" came a voice. It was Kid Flash. Robin bent down and shut the laptop quickly. He didn't want them to see this. He approached Robin. "Dude, you can't spend forever in here." Kid Flash said. Robin scoffed. "I don't spend that long in here. I'm just about to go to bed for the night." Kid Flash titled his head. "Dude, it's 10:30 in the morning." Robin stood up straighter. "No way!" he said as he checked the time. It was 10: 30. "Oh crap! He's gonna be so pissed!" Robin fumbled as he moved around the computer room, grabbing things.

"Uh, who?"

"You know who! Ah, damn I promised him I'd be at the manor by 11. I don't have time for this." He shoved everything into piles and grabbed his bag. "Got to go KF!" he yelled behind him as he flew out of the room.

After he changed and zeta'd to Gotham, he walked quickly to Wayne Manor, a ten minute walk from the zeta, five minute run. As he ran down the street, he felt a prickle on his neck. Someone was following him.

He slowed and turned around. People grumbled as they walked pass him, frozen in the path. Everything was normal. He shook it off and went ahead, running a bit quicker this time. He was about halfway there, when he felt the prickle again, this time stronger. Not looking over his shoulder, he headed to take the long way, hoping to lose his tail. Bruce would kill him, but it was better than whatever he was facing.

As he turned the corner, he felt it before he turned. He ducked just in time to avoid a kick. Without any reaction, he swung his leg back tripping the person, who he noticed has a pale white mask. He jumped backwards and grabbed the second attackers' wrist and pulled it over his shoulder, using the extra weight to flip him over his shoulder and onto the hard-packed ground. He noticed two more, and using one as a base, he jumped off of him to the fourth, swinging around and kicking both in the face.

The first mask he tripped got up and Robin kicked high at him, but the white masked guy grabbed Robin's leg and stopped his kick. He twisted Robin's leg, causing Robin to twist over and fall onto the floor face first. He felt blood trickle down his face, but didn't stop. He pulled on white-mask's leg and tripped him again. The other three were starting to get up and Robin realized he wasn't in a good spot. He had to leave, and now. He stood up quickly and his leg lurched under his weight. He looked at his leg, noticing for the first time that it was swelling up and turning purple. It must have taken a hard impact when he fell.

He stumbled, but pushed forwards and sprinted the rest of the way to the manor. As he went in, he took a second to catch his breath. As he walked in, he was greeted by Bruce. "Where have you been?" he asked. Robin felt his leg stiffen and contract as he walked past Bruce. "Sorry I'm late." He bit his tongue in pain. His voice had cracked a little. He didn't want to show weakness. Bruce noticed the crack. "What happened?" Robin didn't stop walking, but he could feel the sweat trickling down his face. "Nothing." Bruce turned around to face him and crossed him arms. "You have blood on your face." Robin stopped dead in his tracks. "It's nothing." He muttered. Bruce gave him a long look, and then shook his head.

"Be back down here in ten minutes. We have training to do.

Training that afternoon was rough on Robin. Every time he walked he felt his leg scream in pain, and it didn't help he was sparring with the freaking Batman. By the end of it, he was exhausted and left the room limping. He pulled on some clothes and went back to the Cave, where he mindlessly stared at the screen of his laptop, which was still blood red with the message.

What was Endpoint? Who were they? Did it have something to do with those white-masked people?

He trailed off endlessly, his mind floating with questions. When he looked at his watch again, it read 7:30. He had been staring at that screen for nearly 6 hours. This whole thing, was really _unhinging_…

He got up and winced from the contact of his weight meeting his leg, but left the Cave anyways. It was empty. Everyone else had gone to some sort of damage control from an earthquake in Japan. He zeta'd to Gotham and started the trek to the manor. He was even slower than before, his leg pulsing and throbbing with each grueling step me took.

He had walked halfway to the manor, before he heard the screeching of car tires. He whipped around and was met with hard-packed kick to the face. He was thrown off balance by the well placed kick, and stumbled to the right feeling a wall behind him. It was the white-masked people again! The events of the day all came crashing down and him and he allowed himself to get thrown to the ground. One of the people pulled his arms back, forcing him to lean forwards on his knees. A white mask walked up and held a cloth to his mouth and pinched his mouth closed tightly. He held his breath for as long as he could before taking a breath through his nose, filling his nostrils with a sickly sweet smell.

At once, he felt himself becoming weaker and weaker. He dropped his head low, and the world faded around him. His ears making out the last coherent thing to be; "Welcome to Endpoint."


End file.
